


New Year New Life

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [25]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Q comes home on New Year's Eve to find his flat's been invaded.





	New Year New Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 8 of the '31 days of Bond' on tumblr and the prompt 'Happy New Year'. And the prompt of 'puppy playing in wrapping paper' at adventdrabbles.

Q stared blankly at the mess in the living room.

It consisted of several parts, but most important was the puppy in the middle of it.

He tapped his foot while his cats stayed behind him, thoroughly confused.

"You went missing for a month," he started.

James hummed, watching the puppy with amusement.

"A month," Q tried again. "No contact. Nothing. We knew you finished the mission because we caught it on the CCTV cameras, but then you just... Left. No contact. I was worried sick. M was trying to decide when to declare you MIA or traitor."

"I wonder if my M left him notes," James interrupted. "About me. Surely she had to have left something."

"James!" Q shouted, past all patience.

James turned his head, looking too innocent.

"You were missing for a month. You missed Christmas. It's now New Year's and all you have to say for yourself is... Is..."

"I'm not saying anything. I only saw it and thought that with all the cats around here, we should have a balanced representation and get a puppy."

Q closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "And who's going to walk it when you're on a mission? Do you honestly think I'm going to be home often enough? We're both workaholics."

James smirked and picked up a paper sitting on the coffee table. He skimmed it and handed it over to Q. "Note the name of the form and the signature at the bottom. Happy New Year."

The name of the form was 'Intent to retire'. The signature was double -- that of James and that of M.

"I'll be walking it," James said. "And training it because... Well. There it goes."

Q looked up, shocked. "You're retiring?"

James nodded as he walked by Q to get paper towels. "As of this afternoon."

Q read the form in full, noting the start date and that accounting would be in touch about a retirement fund. When James walked by him to dump the used towels, he stopped him. "Retired?"

James smiled. "All yours now."

Q shook his head and kissed him. "But get rid of the puppy."

"He's mine. I'm keeping him. You can have the cats."

"That's not -- James!"


End file.
